The following description relates to a mattress pad or topper, and in particular, a mattress pad or topper having a mesh insert.
A mattress pad or topper is generally fitted to, or positioned on a top side of a mattress, i.e., a side of the mattress configured to support a person, such that a person using the mattress to sit, lie, rest or otherwise support themselves thereon, may additionally be supported by the mattress pad. The mattress pad is often used to provide increased comfort, compared to the mattress alone, by providing additional cushioning and/or support.
The mattress pad or topper generally includes a padded top surface configured to be positioned on the top side of the mattress. The padded surface may generally be formed by one or more pieces of material, such as a fabric material, positioned relative to one another to define an inner volume. The inner volume is configured to receive a padding material, which acts as a cushion or padding for the padded surface. The one or more pieces of material may be, for example, two pieces of material stitched together at respective peripheral edges. The mattress pad may further include depending sides or edges extending from the padded surface that are configured to fit around corresponding sides of the mattress. The depending sides may include an elastic material so that the depending sides snuggly engage the sides of mattress to secure the mattress pad to the mattress.
A mattress pad is typically made from a single fabric or blend of fabrics, and, as described above, may include a filling or other padding material therein. These fabrics and/or filling may retain heat, for example, when in contact with a person, causing an increase in temperature that the person may find uncomfortable. In some cases, the heat retention is caused by a restricted flow of air through the mattress pad, allowing body heat from the person to be retained. That is, in some cases, a breathability, or ability for air to flow between the inner volume of the mattress and the outer, ambient air may be restricted, especially in areas in direct contact with the person, allowing for a build of heat. In other cases, breathability may be restricted by other bedding articles, such as blankets or linens coming into contact with the mattress pad.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mattress pad that may limit or prevent heat retention.